犬
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Dia hanya seekor anjing kecil dengan pengabdian yang besar pada pemiliknya. AoKise. dog!Kise


Sore itu bukanlah sore yang cerah. Awan mendung sudah sejak siang menaungi Kota Tokyo hari ini, namun belum tampak akan adanya rintik-rintik hujan yang akan membasahi daerah sekitar rumah Aomine. Aomine mengesah pelan. Dia mulai menyibakkan selimut yang sedari tadi menggelung tubuhnya. Dia kini berjalan sempoyongan menuju westafel di kamar mandinya untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya.

"Guk ! Guk !"

Suara selakan anjing tiba-tiba menghampiri Sang _Ace_ tim basket Teiko itu. Aomine yang tadinya masih menatap sebuah jerawat kecil yang mulai tumbuh di pipinya itu, sekarang menatap Sang Anjing yang berwarna kuning keemasan miliknya.

Sang Anjing mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menjulurkan lidahnya seraya menatap bahagia pada majikannya itu –

"Guk ! Guk !"

– dan sesekali dia menyalak lagi.

Aomine tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan dirinya pada Sang Anjing yang terus meminta perhatiannya. Tangan tan itu perlahan mengelus rambut keemasan milik Sang Anjing – dan yang setelah itu Aomine angkat untuk di bawa ke meja belajarnya yang tepat menatap lurus ke arah jendela dan pemandangan luar.

Tangan Aomine menepuk kecil kepala Sang Anjing.

"Guk ! Guk !" Sang Anjing menyelak lagi sembari kadang menatap Aomine dan jendela secara bergantian.

"Aku tahu. Kau sangat suka hujan kan, Kise ?"

**犬**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Angst & Family

Jumlah kata : 1636 Kata.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta!dog

Warning : Yaoi, AU.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Dia hanya seekor anjing kecil dengan pengabdian yang besar pada pemiliknya.

####

Duk..Duk..Duk..

Suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu memenuhi gym yang sedang digunakan oleh _First String_ dan _Second String_ tim basket Teiko. Tampak seorang Pemuda berambut ungu tengah berdiri dengan tatapan malasnya di depan ring. Adapula yang terlihat berusaha merebut bola dari Pemuda berambut merah terang dengan warna mata yang senada yang kemudian bola itu tiba-tiba ada pada Pemuda berambut hijau lumut – yang sekarang sedang melemparkannya ke arah ring – tanpa terlihat siapa yang mengopernya.

Lidah Kise terjulur. Mata emasnya berbinar kala melihat Sang Tuan dan teman-temannya bermain di lapangan basket seperti ini. Belum lagi seorang yang sering Tuannya panggil dengan nama Satsuki itu memangkunya dan mengelus rambutnya.

Dan setelah latihan itu selesai, Kise langsung menyalak riang.

"Guk ! Guk !"

Aomine tersenyum lebar mendapati anjing kesayangannya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Dia langsung membawa anjing itu ke pelukannya dan memutar-mutarkannya di udara. Aomine dan Kise nampak seperti pasangan berbahagia kala itu.

"Aomine-kun tampak sangat bahagia dengan Kise-kun. Bahkan kau sampai melupakan untuk _high five_ denganku setelah menyelesaikan pertandingan latihan ini." Celetuk Kuroko yang membuat Aomine menoleh dan menampakkan cengiran bodohnya.

Kise yang melihat hal itu akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun saat seseorang memanggil namanya dan tiba-tiba mengelus rambut kepalanya, dia langsung terlupa akan bingungnya.

"Sudah dua bulan ya. Mulai besok aku akan memberitahu keberuntunganmu, nanodayo."

"Oi, Midorima ! Jangan racuni otak Kise !"

Aomine langsung menepis tangan Midorima dari kepala Kise dan menghalangi pandangan Midorima dari satu-satunya anjing di sana.

"Guk !" Kise menyalak riang lagi sekali. Kali ini wajah Aomine langsung berubah garang dan menatap ke belakang dengan gerakan seperti _slow motion_. " . . ." Panggil Aomine dengan penekanan tiap suku katanya.

Sontak Pemuda jangkung itu mendongak dan menatap Aomine dengan pandangan bertanya sementara di mulutnya masih ada roti keju yang masih belum terkunyah.

"Akwu hangdya meumbwewi Sise-chwin mwakan, Mingwe-chwin." (_Aku hanya memberi Kise-chin makan, Mine-chin.)_

"Haish.." Aomine berdesis kecil sembari menekuk wajahnya. Dia memilih membawa Kise ke ruang ganti daripada diracuni macam-macam oleh Midorima, Murasakibara, atau bahkan Kuroko. Baru dua bulan dia berbahagia dengan Kise.

"Oya, Daiki."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Aomine menoleh pada Akashi. Mata _Azure_ yang cukup gelap miliknya itu bertemu dengan merah _rubi_ yang sangat kentara.

"Jangan nikahi Kise suatu saat nanti."

"Teme." Desis Aomine.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah masuk musim semi. Jalanan mulai ramai oleh para siswa yang akan menjalani semester baru mereka. Termasuk seorang Pemuda berambut biru <em>navy<em> yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan Gadis berambut merah muda yang memboncengnya –

"Guk ! Guk !"

– Serta Anjing berambut Kuning keemasan yang mulai tumbuh besar.

Sesampainya di gerbang depan Touo Gakuen, seperti biasanya Aomine akan menyuruh Momoi untuk memarkirkan sepedanya sementara ia meuju pos satpam dimana seorang Satpam Tua terlihat tersenyum kepada beberapa anak yang lewat.

"Hatori-_san_ !" Aomine melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berlari menuju Satpam Tua itu dengan Kise digendongannya.

"Menitipkan Kise lagi ?"Tanya Laki-laki paruh baya itu. Aomine mengangguk semangat. Dia kemudian menurunkan Kise dan mengacak kumpulan benang emas yang menurut Aomine kini sangat panjang dan hampir menutupi manik favoritnya itu.

"Jangan nakal, Kise. Aku akan menjemputmu saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Kau harus baik-baik dengan Hatori-_san_. Oke ?"

"Guk !" Satu selakan membuat Aomine mengangguk mantap. Dia kemudian menghadap Hatori untuk berucap terimakasih sudah mau menjaga Kise.

"Tenang saja. Kise juga kadang membantu pekerjaanku kok." Kata Pria itu. Dan sebelum Aomine beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dia melakukan _ojigi_ sekali lagi.

Hatori menatap punggung pemuda setinggi 192 cm itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Aomine memang buka pemuda yang terlihat baik, dia serampangan dan kadang sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak jarang adalah hal yang kasar dan menjengkelkan. Tapi dia anak baik. Dia dan anjingnya – Kise – akan langsung membantu orang ketika melihat orang itu dalam sebuah masalah.

Hatori kembali mengenang bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu duo yang sepertinya tidak bisa dipisahkan ini. Saat malam datang dan Hatori kehilangan kunci-kunci kelas, Aomine dan Kise yang baru selesai bermain basket menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Kemudian saat pihak sekolah memintanya untuk menjaga Kise selama pelajaran berlangsung – karena Aomine yang keras kepala untuk disuruh tidak membawa anjing ke sekolah –, Hatori langsung menyetujuinya.

Pria tua itu menatap ke bawah. Ke arah dimana Kise tengah mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke kaki Hatori dan terkadang terduduk. Hatori merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama melamun hari itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Aomine tak pernah bercita-cita untuk mengabdi pada Negara. Menjadi seorang polisi dan siap untuk kehilangan nyawanya kapan saja. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia harus menjalani itu saat ini. Dan tidak sekali dua kali saja dia seperti berhasil lari dari maut yang mengejar.<p>

Hari itu Aomine mendapat cuti dari atasannya. Dengan segala niat untuk merefreshkan diri, Aomine mulai bangun pagi-pagi dan mempersiapkan dirinya – serta menyiapkan Kise.

Tapi anjing itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Dia hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas seperti menolak ajakan mandi yang ditawarkan Majikannya.

Puppy eyesnya kambuh. Dan Aomine harus tega berbuat tegas pada Kise untuk kali ini juga sebelum kalah oleh mata itu.

Aomine akhirnya mengangkat Anjing yang sudah mulai sulit untuk ia gendong menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sesudah mandi, Kise masih belum menunjukka ketertarikannya pada ajakan jalan-jalan dari Aomine. Dia berbaring dan menundukkan wajahnya bagai tak mau melihat tampang yang cukup sangar milik Tuannya.

Aomine mengesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar sendiri. Hanya sebentar. Kau sepertinya sakit, Kise."

Aomine tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kise utnuk kesekian kalinya sebelum derap langkah menjauh memenuhi kamar yang terisi dengan Kise serta mata berkaca-kaca miliknya. Mungkin kalau Aomine melihatnya saat ini, dia pasti akan merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar dari Kise.

Mungkin Aomine akan dapat membaca bahwa Kise seolah mengatakan, "_Maaf Tuan. Jika badanku lebih enak, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Sore itu Kise tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu dan tuannya itu belum kembali ke rumah. Anjing itu tampak berjalan mondar-mandir tampa tujuan – serta sesekali mencoba meraih daun pintu seperti apa yang ia lihat Tuannya membuka pintu dengan itu.<p>

_**Brak !**_

Suara gebrakan pintu belakang membuat Kise langsung berlari. Dia berharap Tuannya akan tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikannya sebuah sosis atau daging kepadanya.

"Guk ! Gu – "

Selakan Kise berhenti. Dia tak melihat pemuda dengan kaos yang senada dengan rambut serta manik mata biru tua milik Tuannya di sana. Tapi seseorang yang sangat Kise kenal sebagai sosok dengan minuman super manis berwarna putih yang sering disebut sebagai _vanilla milkshake_.

"Syukurlah kau disini Kise-kun !" Pria yang seumuran dengan tuannya itu mengangkatnya. Kise menundukkan telinganya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi meskipun suara yang ditangkap Kise dari pemuda itu adalah suara yang melambangkan kelegaan, namun matanya berbanding terbalik.

Mata itu, mata penuh kesedihan.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Aomine-kun sangat menyayangimu." Katanya. Batin Kise semakin merasa bahwa ada hal yang tengah mendera Tuan Tercintanya.

"Kau sangat peka terhadapnya. Dan kau juga sangat manis."

Kise kini melihat ada air yang keluar dari bola _aquamarine_ di depannya. Tuannya sering menyebut itu air mata dan air mata itu lambing sebuah kesedihan. Hati Kise bergejolak. Apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan tuannya ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu. Seekor anjing masih setia berada di atas sebuah makam yang tampak baru dibandingkan makam-makam di sekitarnya.<p>

Seminggu berlalu. Setelah Pria berambut biru muda yang merupakan Tuan Kise itu membawanya ke hadapan Tuannya yang telah berjuang beberapa jam untuk menghindari maut. Saat itu Kise menyelak lirih. Menyuarakan kesedihan yang juga dirinya alami. Kise tahu bahwa Tuannya kini masih berurusan dengan sang _Shinigami_ dan sekali lagi dia menyelak.

"Guk."

Mata Aomine perlahan terbuka kembali. Dalam buyarnya, Aomine melihat Kuroko sedang membawa Kise ke hadapannya. Aomine melihat Anjingnya tampak begitu lemas dan tidak ada semangat seperti biasanya. Tangan lemah milik Aomine pun berusaha menggapai Anjing yang paling dia sayangi itu.

"Ma..af. Aku…ti..dak per..gi se..bentar, Ki..se. Jang..an sa..kit. Ki…ta a..kan berte..mu la..gi."

Aomine menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mata Kise terasa panas. Perlahan Kise merasakan seperti apa air mata ketika meluncur meninggalkan matanya. Dia menyesal. Andai saja dia ikut Tuannya untuk jalan-jalan, jadi dia dapat membantu Tuannya melawan penjahat yang menyerang.

Itu seminggu lalu. Seminggu lalu sebelum orang-orang yang mengenal Aomine dan Kise berkumpul lagi di makam Aomine. Mereka menumpuk lagi tanah yang sudah tinggi itu untuk Kise. Beberapa di antara orang-orang itu menitikka air mata haru. Bagaimana perjuangan seekor anjing berumur sepuluh tahun yang tengah sakit berusaha untuk terus bersama tuannya dengan menunggui Sang Tuan di atas makamnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Kise juga harus pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

* * *

><p><em>Selamat Tinggal, Kise-kun.<em>

* * *

><p>OWARI<p> 


End file.
